goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Sue Bob Murphy calls Anna and Floof crybabies during The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl
In the auditorium, Sue Bob Murphy was watching the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl with her friends Mundy, Skeens, Kurst the Worst and Lazy Kid and Anna Banana and Floof. Sue Bob had a clever plan, and she was talking to Anna and Floof, who were crying about Sharkboy and Lavagirl's deaths. Sue Bob: Ha! (X30) Anna Banana and Floof, due to being sad over Sharkboy and Lavagirl's deaths, you two are such crybabies! You two are crybabies! (X10) Sue Bob began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Anna and Floof in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Sue Bob: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like puppies. Scared of the dark you both are, whimping like puppies. Sue Bob, Mundy, Skeens, Kurst and Lazy Kid: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're both so very pathetic! Sue Bob: Tears are streaming down your faces, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're both just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies. Sue Bob, Mundy, Skeens, Kurst and Lazy Kid: You're such crybabies! You're such a crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're both so very pathetic! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You two are such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies!! Anna and Floof began to cry even more and ran out of the auditorium. Anna and Floof: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sue Bob, Mundy, Skeens, Kurst and Lazy Kid: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Sue Bob: Goodbye, crybabies! Kalia was furious. Kalia: Sue Bob, Mundy, Skeens, Kurst the Worst and Gerard, I can't believe you bullied Anna and Floof during the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl! That's it, the usher will give you a roasting for this! Kalia stormed off and she stormed out of the auditorium. The usher came in, and he was very angry. Usher: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Sue Bob, how dare you call Anna Banana and Floof crybabies during the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl and make them cry! You and your friends are in big trouble for bullying Anna and Floof! That's it, all of you! Go home while I call your parents! And this means you, Sue Bob! At Sue Bob's house, Sue Bob's parents scolded Sue Bob. Sue Bob's dad: Sue Bob, we can't believe you called Anna Banana and Floof crybabies during the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl! Even worse, you made her cry even more! Sue Bob's mum: You know you can't do that to Anna and Floof just because they're crying about Sharkboy and Lavagirl's deaths. Sue Bob's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a month. Go upstairs to your room right now! Sue Bob went to her room, crying. Sue Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! In the Rainbow Rangers' world, Indigo Allfruit and Pepper Mintz were worshipping Anna and Floof's feet. Indigo: Anna and Floof, I know that Sue Bob calls you crybabies. Anna: I know. Floof: Floof floof. Anna: I cry really hard everytime Sharkboy and Lavagirl die in the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Pepper: It's okay to cry, Anna and Floof! Anna: Floof and I are really sorry, Kalia. Kalia: It's not your fault. It was Sue Bob and her friends who cause trouble for you. Say? How about a trip to KFC after your feet worship is over? Anna: That's a good idea. Let's go. Floof: Floof floof! CAST Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Eric as Mundy Brian as Skeens Kimberly as Kurst the Worst Duncan as Lazy Kid Emma as Anna Banana Shy Girl as Floof Professor as Usher Joey as Sue Bob's dad Catherine as Sue Bob's mum Julie as Indigo Allfruit Kate as Pepper Mintz Category:All Sue Bob Murphy deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff